Toa Barraki
After escaping from the Pit, the Barraki were transformed by Keetongu's evil clone, Kotongi, into not just air breathers, but Toa! However, the new Toa Barraki would have to find Carapar and Takadox, who were on a mission with Brutaka. Kanohi After their encounter with Kotongi, the Barraki were given some old masks. Mantax (as the new leader) was given a black replica of the Ignika, Ehlek was given a black Faxon, Kalmah was given a black Ruru, and Pridak was given a black Kualsi. The Search for Carapar & Takadox The search for Carapar and Takadox was the main plot for the Toa Barraki storyline. After being given their new masks, Pridak, Kalmah and Mantax killed Kotongi for turning them into their own enemies. Ehlek, on the other hand, saw being a Toa as an opportunity for a fresh start. Ehlek eventually managed to convince his allies that being Toa was a good thing. They immediately set off after Carapar and Takadox. During their search, they arrived on the shores of Metru Nui, hoping to find some clues to Takadox and Carapar's location. While on Metru Nui, the Toa Barraki ran into a small problem - the Toa Mahri! They had a lengthy battle which only ended when Pridak explained that they gained their new forms because they were Toa. The Toa Mahri finally listened. The Barraki explained that they were looking for their allies, Takadox and Carapar. The Toa Mahri reluctantly let them continue their mission. They continued to search for days before finally finding them and the rest of their mission team imprisoned in a Brotherhood of Makuta base. They broke in and rescued them. Then Lariska betrayed her team and revealed that she was working for the Makuta of Metru Nui all along. She then killed Spiriah and Roodaka on Makuta's orders. Vezon, Brutaka, Takadox, Carapar and the Toa Barraki narrowly escaped. Visiting Keetongu After the escape, the Toa Barraki visited Keetongu and asked him to turn Carapar and Takadox into Toa as well. Keetongu agreed, but only if the Barraki promised to be proper Toa. They agreed, and the team became complete. Keetongu gave Takadox a black Hau and Carapar a black Suletu. Visorak Nui Visorak Nui was the main plot for the Toa Visorak storyline. The reformed Toa Barraki arrived on the violent island of Visorak Nui after being given an unknown mission from an unknown member of the Order of Mata Nui. The island was so violent because there were more than 2,500 Visorak on the island, and the 10,000 Matoran that lived there spent there lives fighting aginst them. Upon arrival, the Toa Barraki were immediately attacked by a massive horde of Vohtarak and taken to a roughly built prison in the center of the island. The Toa spent a few nights there before finally escaping. Unfortunately, the Toa jumped out of the building and fell in a vat of melted parts of dead Visorak that was beside the prison. When the Toa emerged, they were no longer the Toa Barraki - they were the Toa Visorak! Toa Visorak The Toa Visorak no longer wore masks, and their heads slightly resembled that of a Visorak. They even had new bodies that were covered in powerful armor. Darkondah While quietly moving through Visorak Nui in order to avoid being spotted by the many Visorak hordes. To their surprise, there were no Visorak anywhere. They continued patrolling the island more freely. Then they heard hundreds of Visorak sounds coming from one place and decided to investigate. When they reached their destination, they saw the most bizarre sight ever - all 2,500 Visorak on the island were standing in front of a massive 70-foot being that looked like cross between a giant Visorak and a giant Vahki. Even weirder - the giant was apparently giving all the other Visorak orders. Takadox realised that the giant Visorak was the legendary Darkondah - the Makuta of Visorak Nui. Takadox told the other Toa Visorak that Darkondah was built by eleven Makuta 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years before Miserix's reign - Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Krika, Gorast, Bitil, Mutran, Icarax, Spiriah, Miserix and even the Makuta of Metru Nui himself. When Darkondah was created, he went out of control, and had to be imprisoned in a protodermis cage for 150,000,000,000,000,000 years. It had been rumored that he escaped, but those rumors were never proven - until now. As the Toa Visorak listened carefully to what Darkondah was saying to the Visorak hordes. As it turned out, Darkondah wanted revenge on the Brotherhood of Makuta and he was gathering up all of the Visorak in the known universe to take down the Brotherhood. Carapar impulsively jumped out of the bushes and prepared to fight. However, Darkondah mistook him for the ancient "Protorak", the prototype Visorak that were created by the great beings 100,000,000 years ago. The Toa Visorak pretended to be the Protorak. Category:Toa Category:Organizations Category:Toa Teams